The Twist In Our Story
by Bluehxxx
Summary: The First Day : : .    After Maka and her Team defeated the Kishin, mostly everything is back to normal. Death City was once agian peaceful and there were even new comers.    Edward wakes up slightly. Feeling the warm sun on his face. He turns over slight
1. Chapter 1

The Twist in Our Story.

The First Day: : .

After Maka and her Team defeated the Kishin, mostly everything was back to normal. Death City was once again peaceful and there were even new comers to the city.

Edward wakes up, feeling the warm sun beating on his face, he turns over a little and falls off his bed, with a scream he drops to the floor. "I-I'm . . . awake." He sits up and jumps seeing the brother Alphonse at his door.

Alphonse tries not the laugh at the sight of his brother. "Um . . . Brother were going to be late, and in the first day!" He closes Edwards's door and he gets him-self dressed.

Edward yawns then hears Alphonse say 'late'. He rushes to get dressed, putting on his regular clothes. A black boys tank top, his alchemist 'jacket' [not sure _what_it is.] and some back jeans. He meets his brother at the door, both of them running to their new school.

Maka walks up the very long stairs to the DWMA her Human Weapon beside her and Crona behind her. She looks back at Crona and smiles "Don't be nervous, everything will be fine, maybe you'll make new friends!" She said in a cheerful voice, trying to sooth Crona.

Crona walks up the stairs with Maka and Soul. Her eye's watching the stairs, she stops hearing Maka's voice. She nods her head softly. She wasn't really nervous as much as tired. She was up all night just thinking about this day. She follows her friends into their destination.

Edward walks into the DWMA "Whoa . . . Awesome" He takes it in all at once. He turns to Alphonse who was also caught up in the DWMA building. "This school looks a lot of fun. Don't you think Al?" He looks at all of the other students, there were so many.

Alphonse follows Edward and smiles wide seeing the Huge building DWMA. "Sure does Brother!" He glances around more and stops his sight at a huge figure with . . . what seems like a mask on his face [_Lord Death_]. He steps closer to his brother, keeping his eyes on the strange figure

| Hope you liked this little preview ~ Please review, if you want more! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay. More? Yeahhh.. . .Sorry for it being so short the first time. .. :p I'm having a lot of trouble adding chapters & making stories. . .*sigh* But off that 3**

_Blueh does not own Soul Eater or FMAB._

Edward looks to Alphonse then looks to the figure. "Wh. . .What the hell is that?" He backs up slightly then bumps into something or someone, then he hears a voice say _"Hey, watch it. . ."_. He looks behind him and see's a skinny girl with pig tails and dusty blonde hair.

Alphonse sees the people he first saw when he came in. An albino guy and the pink haired girl again. He blushes deep red. "Umm. . .Brother, I think we should. . ." His yelps feeling his brother step on his foot, he falls side ways and onto Crona. "Ow. . " He looks at Crona and scoots away "I'm. . .sooo sorry!"

Maka looks at Edward with a frown "Jeez, new comers. . ." She walks over to Soul and makes his transform into a scythe "Don't make me hurt you!" Her face still holding a frown.

Crona falls with Alphonse and sees Al on the floor "A-re. . .you okay?" She smiles softly when he scoots away. "It's alright. . .No damage." She looks at the floor seeing some of her blood on the floor, she feels a sharp pain in her head ". . .What happened?" She puts her hand to her head and see's more of her Black blood.

Alphonse's eyes widen seeing that he harmed the girl "Im, SO SORRY!" He yelled, then scoots back more seeing Maka and her scythe come closer to him. "I didn't mean to!"

Edward watches from the distance, hiding. "God. . .Thing's get violent here." He sees that the girl named Crona was bleeding. . .But her blood was black. His curiosity sprung. "Odd. . ." He whispers.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm going to make this bigger . So I hope that's okay 3._

Alphonse blinks at Maka, a bit in shock, her hair covering her eyes. He jumps slightly seeing her move to Crona. He hears her whisper something and saw Crona nod. "I'm sorry. . ." Al whispers.

Edward pops out from hiding and runs to Alphonse "I think we should get moving. . ." He helps Al up and starts tip-toeing away. Shaken up a bit when he heard Maka again "Umm. . .I really think. . .Me and Al should be going now. . ."

Maka stares at the two brothers "No, I think we should get to know each other, since you causes us so much trouble." A small smile appearing on her face. Her weapon turning back into a human, the Albino boy nods in agreement with Maka.

Crona, who stands beside Maka watched the two bother closely. They looked very much the same. She jumps slightly hearing over the speaker. ** Lord Death.**

**Lord Death : **_Students please go to you designated spots immediately._

Ed and Al walk to class with Maka, Crona and Soul. The silence heavy on the 5 of them. . .When they walk in, they see their teacher is Dr. Stein. Alphonse looks at the teacher for a moment but get's tugged by Ed. They all sit down in one row with Kid , Black star & Tsubaki.

As the class goes by, Ed falls asleep and Al keeps an eye on Crona beside him.

Alphonse looks at Crona, she had a small body figure and was very skinny. He blushes softly, the palm of his hands getting sweaty from all the 'tension'. He looks down the row and see's 3 other people beside Maka and Soul. He smiles then looks to his brother. He makes a face seeing that he was asleep.

Crona senses that Alphonse was looking at her, but she didn't feel like saying anything. Once the class was over it was time for lunch. All of them went to the Lunch Room and yet again Al sat beside her. She sighs looking at him and decides to say something "I'm really sorry for what happened this morning." She said taking a small bite out of her Sandwich.

Al pauses hearing Crona in the lunch room. "Uh. . .Umm. No it was my fault. . .I'm just really clumsy. . .Yeah. . .That's it. . ." He thinks to him-self _"Your such an idiot. . . .your making a fool of yourself." _He takes in a deep breath and calms down. "I'm the one that should be sorry. . .".

Sorry for being so lazy . But I got homework to do. . .

**Blueh ::. **Would you like to do the honors Crona? ;D

**Crona ::. **Okay. Blueh does not own. . .Soul eater or Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood.

**Blueh ::. **OMG! Crona your so cute! ^ - ^ *leaps on Crona.*

**Crona ::. **Ow that hurt! Please, Review. . .for more .


	4. Chapter 4

Maka keeps her eyes on the two brothers. She was still a bit hot-headed to them. . .She takes a bite out of her Sandwich. "So, after all of this, I don't even know you names. . ." She pauses then smiles softly "My name is Maka Albarn." She points to Soul "That's Soul Eater. . .Or Soul." Then she looks at Crona. "And that's Crona." Maka suddenly turns into their 'friend'.

Edward looks at her with a confused face. "Um ~ Well it's nice to meet you all, My name is Edward and My brother's name is Alphonse . . . Or Al." He says grabbing his brother's arm.

Alphonse smiles to his brother and then turns his attention back to Crona, a bit. . .obsessed with the girl. "That's a nice name, unique! Crona. . .suits you." His voice kind and soft.

Crona swirling around her spoon looks up, hearing Al. "Th-Thank You." Her cheeks a deep red color. She studies him for a moment then whispers "Your name is Nice to. I've never met a Alphonse."

Edward watches his younger brother talk to Crona. He smiles followed by a sharp laugh. He noms on his Sandwich for a minute, his thoughts carrying him away.

**After school hours all of them walk back to there house's together. The weather getting a bit. . .wet ;3. **

Alphonse holds an umbrella over him and Crona, feeling it start to rain. He was more of a gentleman than his brother. "I sure do like the rain, don't you Crona?" Trying to start a conversation with his crush.

Crona looks at the ground "It's too cold for me . . . But I do like the sound of it. It's relaxing." Her black eye's erased from all emotion, her smile not staying for very long. Truthfully she was absolutely freezing, but she didn't want to tell anyone. . .

Edward walks in the cold rain, the rain drops hitting his hair, making it droop. He stops for a moment then walks to Maka whispering something in her ear _"Can we leave these two alone? I mean, it would be good for both of them to become friends! Don't you think?". _

Maka giggles at Edwards request then nods. She walks to Crona "Hey, I need to go get something from the store . . .Me Soul and Ed will go. Alphonse can stay with you!" Seeing Crona approve, she runs the other direction with Ed and Soul.

**Hmm. . .Getting interesting! :D**

**Blueh ::. **Oh Alphonse would you like it do it this time?

**Alphonse ::. **Do what? OHH! Sure! :3 Blueh does not own Soul Eater or FMAB :3. Was that good?

**Blueh ::. **Yes, Yes it was 8D But ~ I must warn you! If I make you do anything to Crona in the next chapter I will get Envy in here and!

***BEEP***


	5. Chapter 5

Crona watches Maka and the other two run off. A bit suspicious she makes a weird face. "That's . . . A bit weird." She mumbles softly. She screams hearing a loud crash of thunder, without a thought she snuggles to Alphonse, her face buried into his shirt, a small whimper coming from her.

Alphonse holds her close then walks quickly to his house; he closes the door with a slam. He sets down the umbrella and pokes Crona's head. "Don't worry, we're out of the rain, you're safe now." A reassuring tone in his voice.

Crona looks up and blushes "S-Sorry . . . I hate storms, I-I got your shirt a little wet." She says wiping off some tears. She trembles when another crash of thunder strikes. Her body shaking slightly. She walks closer to Al and snuggles into him again, feeling safer with him.

Al blushes and smiles. "There's really nothing to fear, it's just some thunder!" He sighs deeply, knowing he wasn't getting anywhere with her. He takes her hand and sets her on the couch, putting a blanket over her, he sits on the floor next to her and talk with her, until she falls asleep. [So sweet .]

Ed peeks threw the door, signaling for Maka and Soul. All three of them walk into the house. Ed blinks seeing Al sleeping on the floor and Crona snuggled up next to him. He blinks again, totally surprised.

Maka walks through the door and stops staring at Al and Crona. She punches Ed and whispers _"If your brother tried anything with Crona, you'll be sorry!"_ Her voice angry. She walks over to the two and shakes Crona softly.

Crona opens her eyes a little then shoots up, seeing Maka, knowing she would be pissed. Her eyes look into Maka's. "Yes? What is it?" Her voice soft. She stands up and brushes off her clothes, a grin on her face. "I finally got some sleep . . . Like you told me Maka."

Al wakes up and stands up quickly, seeing everyone. Then his brother . . . who looked like he'd just seen a ghost or something. "Brother? Are you alright?" Confused, he falls to the ground when Maka kicks him in the **you knows**.

Maka looks down at Al and growls "YOU BETTER HOPE I DON'T FIND OUT WHAT YOU TWO DID!" Now glaring at Al. She was pretty. . .pissed off. .

Crona watched Maka and Al. She blushes, having a feeling that Maka had the idea that they . . . So called 'did business.' A small laugh comes from her, the thought of it just made her all bubbly inside. She walks to Al and helps him up, another blush covering her cheeks.

Alphonse whimpers as Crona helps him up . . . feeling a bit more pain. He waits for a moment and grunted. "Um, Maka . . . WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?" He yells still very confused . . . Confused indeed.

As Maka & Crona bickered Crona walked to Ed and smiled "Your brother is really nice, its. . .Ed right?" She poked his chest when he nodded ~ warming up to the two brothers ~ Especially Alphonse.

Ed smiled at the pink haired girl. She was nice . . . but something about her was . . . saddening ~ maybe it was her eyes, the way they always looked some dull and black. He blinked and smiled again, as long as Al liked her, he would to . . . and also because he was afraid of the violent side of Maka.

I'm really sorry to the delay ~ My friend is staying over and things have been ~ hectic.

I do not own Soul eater nor FMAB =]


End file.
